If I never see your face again
by Bunniix3
Summary: When Mitchie friendship goes down the tube, Mitchie runs into shane gray without knowing . Mitchie's family is going to disney world. There Mitchie will have to face her ex friends and and even a certain gray who been looking for her


_**Auth**__**or's note: i hope you guys enjoy this story. tell me if i should continue  
**_

_**Summary:**_** During summer shopping spree, Mitchie got in agrument with her friends and runs into a celebrity. She is distort and changes everything about her. She got a new look, new attitude all in 2 days. On the family trip, Mitchie will have to decide if she should remain friends or break the bond. Includes many drama**

_**

* * *

****9 A.M:**_

__.....Fuck it I are so late... "Shit. " I kept muttering curse words under MY breath as I take a quick bath and grabbed a orange shirt,a black vest and a pair of black skinnies with MY favorite black boots.

Shit, this is so not my day. ...

* * *

_**20 minutes later:**_

"Mitchie..Breakfast" My mom said as I ran past her , grabbing a apple and kissing her in the cheek. "I can't . I am late for school!" I said running out the house, past my friends who were lounging on the couch. Wait -what the hell?. ...here I go _again..._

* * *

_**5 minutes later:**_

"I did it again?" I said walking back in the house, dropping my bag on the floor. "Yeah you kind of did....I know I am suppose to play the sympathetic part while Alex plays the "goofball" but that was so funnyyy!!" Amberly says laughing.I have such great friends...not! "Fyi...I am not a "goofball", I am sarcastic...something you wouldn't know if it crawl up your ass and bit you. Anyywayyy....I SO WON!!...You suck!" Alex says jumping off the couch. What the hell are these idiots talking about. I always wanted pretty and popular friends, but god decide to strike me with lightening and give me "dumb and dumber"...see that why I don't go to church...bite me will you.

" Just forget it" Amberly said ,glaring at Alex. Hmm...Coffee coolatta sure tastes good. oh...hahahaha.....anyway.... " I said that you were going to think it was a school day instead of summer and she said that you not going to be that dumb and do it again. Guess you are dumb...I mean..umm...Aren't we going to the mall?" Alex said ,trying to change topic. Too bad it doesn't work on me. psss...My attention span is 5 minutes...tops.

"You better watch your back" You whispered to her as you guys walk to Amberly's car. "Did you say something?" Alex said , looking at you oddly as a big grin is on your face. "I thought you said you got rid of the dead people voices?" You ask, frustrated with your fidgeting. "um..no..SHOTGUN!" Alex says. You know she use to hear noises but she said they left. Hmmm....weird... "Hey ,no fair!" You say, getting in the back seat. Not that bad of a view....

* * *

_**5 minutes later:**_

I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would never fall again (umm)

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me dropped inside your misery  
But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe

" That was so funny" I hear alex saying over the music. You turn off your ipod and take your half bitten apple and fling it at Alex. Alex screams "Mitchie !!!" I laugh and say "Revenge is a cold heart bitch"

The ride continues with Alex ignoring you. HAHA...LIKE A GIVE A CRAP!

_**

* * *

1 hour later:**_

"I am hungry" I said. We been shopping nonstop. A girl need a break. "but...I just saw some pretty shoes in Urban outfitters" Amberly said. Is she deliberately trying to deprive me of food. "Shoes can wait, my stomach can't. You guys eat at my house but all I had was half an apple because I threw it at Alex...Duhhh..." I said laughing as Alex glare at me. "Well who told you to throw your apple at Alex" Amberly said frustrated. I smirk and said "REVENGE!" Alex stomp off to the food court but not before turning to you and saying "Revenge is bittersweet". "whatever."__

* * *

_**2 minutes later:**_

__what was i doing again?

* * *

_**3 microseconds later:**_

__...oh yeah....

* * *

_**5 seconds later:**_

__ FOOD!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**10 seconds later:**_

__What tastes betters ? Chicken and broccoli with white rice or sweet and sour chicken with white rice....or maybe French fries and boneless spare ribs...I am practically drooling!

* * *

_**5 seconds later:**_

__Screw that...I am getting each of one....what? ....I am a growing girl.... :-/

* * *

_**5 minutes later:**_

__Wow....I sound fat....got a problem with it....I thought so...haha...I don't either

* * *

_**2 minutes later:**_

Well....until now... "Wow...you eat like a cow" Alex says eating sushi rolls and white rice. "What about it? "I say , eating a fry. "I was just saying that you are going to become a cow"Alex says harshly...One word comes to mind: _BITCH! _"I have no problem with how I look. I am confident with how I look...can't say the same about you." I said , smirking through the whole sentence.

The sushi fall right out her mouth.

* * *

_**10 minutes later:**_

__"Stop acting like little kids. You guys have to act your age!" Amberly says yelling at you. "guys...guys...guys!...look who three tables beside us." Alex says. I frown at her and say " geez...stop acting like a little kid. don't you see Amberly lecturing us" "YOUR SUCH A FRIGGING BITCH!" Alex says gaining everyone attention. How dare she? It hurts but I not going to let it get me.

"learned it from you!" I said, running off. Tears running down your face. You crash into someone. "Watch it!" He or may I say _it_ barks at you. "why don't you?" I said , looking up and running off.

* * *

**_5 minute later: _**

****...Fucking prick...... I wait outside , waiting for a cab to stop. I hope I never see that ass again.

* * *


End file.
